The present invention relates to a bag for packaging or conditioning a charge of one or more products, which may, for example, flow out under gravity, whether this be a solid particulate product, for example a powder, or a single object or multiple objects packed loose.
More specifically, the invention involves bags which in general comprise an envelope closed at one end by an end wall and at the other end delimiting a mouth which, when opened, allows the charge to pass or pass through, the charge flowing for example under gravity when said bag is in the inverted position. Furthermore, the envelope is shaped on itself, especially folded, at the mouth in order to close this bag.
For a specific application, the applicant company is interested in a bag as previously defined, which meets the following requirements:
that it can be opened with just one hand, by a simple gesture, without the operator or handler""s hand coming into contact with the inside or the edge of the mouth, particularly in order to avoid any contamination of the latter;
and, when in the inverted and unopened position, that it can clone itself under the effect of the charge of product contained in the bag, that is to say oppose the opening of the mouth under the effect of this same charge.
Having tried out various configurations or foldings of the bag envelope, at its mouth, the applicant company has discovered that the following shaping, obtained without discontinuity of the envelope and without any attached parts, sheets or walls, met the aforementioned requirements. This shaping, obtained by folding or folding over the envelope on itself, comprises:
an outer sleeve which is above its mouth when said bag is in the inverted position, that is to say with its mouth lowermost;
at least one inner closure fold;
a neck inside which the inner closure fold is located;
and at least one outer closure fold closing said neck.
Through various tests, the applicant company has also discovered that such a shaping additionally made it possible to obtain relative sealing at the closure of the mouth of the bag, particularly when this bag is placed inside another bag, itself on the outside, and when the two bags, the inner one and the outer one, are under partial vacuum.